Sonoaidani
by Zune
Summary: Si un shinigamis pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un humain, ne serait-ce que pour le possesseur du death note... Que ce passerait t'il ? Sonoaidani se passe au même moment que death note et L. y apparait.
1. Pile ou Face ?

Monde des shinigamis : Un seul mot aurait pût le définir, le vide. Tout avait moisi. Un monde autrefois si beau, si fertile, qui ressemblait étrangement à la vision humaine du paradis.

Neyemu sortit de ses pensées. Un shinigami de rang 6 venait de laisser tomber son death note.

Elle leva la tête : « Ryûku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le shinigami releva la tête vers sa congénère, une shinigami de rang 2, donc, plus importante que lui, qui était allongée près du Roi des shinigami.

Prétextant une inattention, il décampât rapidement vers la terre.

Neyemu le regardait s'envoler, bien sûr, elle avait compris, ont ne vie pas trois cent mille ans sans comprendre que les dieux de la morts peuvent s'ennuyer comme les humains.

Elle jetât un regard vers ce lieu. Les ville avait fleurit depuis la dernière fois, il n'y avait même plus de roi, ou si peu… Un nuage noir enveloppait les villes et l'injustice avait augmentée.

Tout en dessous, elle voyait les choses évoluer : Un jeune garçon du nom de Raito Yagami avait ramassé le death note. Il avait décidé de créer un monde meilleur.

A côté, L., un jeune orphelin surdoué, avait décidé d'arrêter l'auteur de ces « meurtres » et de l'envoyer à la chaise électrique.

Neyemu rigolât, qui as tort, qui as raison ?

Elle se sentait un penchant pour le jeune détective, mais en même temps, Raito avait raison, non ?

Elle se retournât vers le roi des shinigamis. « Je peux avoir un death note moi aussi ? » dit-elle.

Le roi acquiesça et lui en tendis un second.

Elle le prit, hésita quelques instants : A qui le donner ?

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, habitude q'elle avait prise en observant le jeune détective.

Elle le laissa finalement tomber en plein centre de Tokyo et observa.

2

Kourei rentrait chez lui, il essayait de se dépêcher car la pluie s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements.

Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il avait fugué, ni pourquoi il avait peur que ses parents viennent le retrouver. Il se souvenait juste d'une dispute, puis du bruit de ses pas sur le ciment de la route.

Depuis, il avait loué une pièce dans un petit HLM miteux et jouait le pik-poket pour se nourrir.

Il avait arrêté les études, et cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de les reprendre ou de trouver du travail.

Il leva la tête, il était arrivé chez lui. Il fallait juste qu'il sème ces putains de flics avant…

Il trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long, il venait de s'écorcher la moitié du visage, tout cela à cause de… D'un cahier ? D'un putains de cahier ?

Il le ramassa quand même : Il pourrait toujours en tirer quelques chose…

Les flics ne l'avaient pas rattrapé; il soupirât.

En rentrant dans le HLM, il fit une grimace : Ca puait l'urine !

Il claquât la porte de son « appart' » et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas. Il ouvrit le cahier : « Desuu Notoo »

C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

Il l'ouvrit et déchiffras ce qui était marqué, il ne savait pas bien lire.

En lisant les instruction, son visage pâlit : Ca correspondait exactement aux meurtres de Kira !

Merde ça veut dire que… Il en as un aussi ?

Il alluma la télé miniature qui traînait par terre : il l'avait trouvé dans les poubelles d'un quartier bourgeois. Dessus, ont pouvait encore lire : Raito Yagami.

3

Neyemu sourit. Elle s'attendait a ce que son cahier tombe chez quelqu'un de plus brillant, mais après tout, elle avait elle aussi envie de s'amuser, et ne voulait pas copier Ryûku…

Elle savait qu'elle aurait l'air bizarre, si elle se présentait avec sa forme de shinigami, qu'elle risquait même d'effrayer le mortel. Et ça, elle ne l'aurait voulu pour rien au monde.

Elle rit. Ont n'est pas dieu de la mort de rang 2 sans connaître quelques tours de passe-passe. Elle fermât les yeux, concentrant toute son énergie dans l'apparence de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ressemblait parfaitement à une humaine, une très jolie femme humaine.

Elle prit quelques secondes à se regarder, tout était parfait, mais elle voulait vérifier qu'elle n'avait oubliée aucun détail. Elle ne voulait pas arriver dans le monde des humains avec une queue de chat, comme la dernière fois !

Elle ferma les yeux et sauta dans le monde des humains.

La chute fut brutal : Les ailes, c'est pour voler, la forme humaine, pour marcher. Elle se jura de ne plus refaire la même erreur.

Elle était tombée dans la rue, près de l'immeuble où il habitait. Cela faisait 15jours maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se présente.

Elle sursauta : Il venait de passer devant elle ou elle avait rêver ?

Elle se mit à courir derrière lui pour le rattraper.


	2. Rencontre

4

Kourei avait remarqué qu'une fille le suivait depuis un moment. Un espion ? Il y avait de quoi être septique, à la télé, ils avaient annoncés que les Etats-Unis avaient envoyé 1500 agents depuis le meurtre des gars du FBI…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière, la fille le suivait encore.

Il se mit à courir, elle aussi. Cette fois, c'était sûr, elle le suivait.

Il réfléchit : Si elle n'était pas bien informer sur lui, elle ne savait même pas où il habitait, c'était peut-être une des agents et, sur un millier, ont ne remarquerait pas sa disparition. Il suffirait de l'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre et de…

Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait quand même pas faire cela… Mais en même temps, s'il se faisait repérer, ce serait lui qui mourrait… Il suffirait tout simplement de lui foutre bien la trouille….

Il y avait bien une impasse à deux pas, Kourei se mit à courir, elle aussi.

Il y était. Il sortit son couteau suisse de sa poche, c'était pas le moment de flancher.

La fille se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, il se retourna d'un seul coup et la plaqua contre le mur.

D'un seul coup il fit glisser le couteau sur le visage et lui entaillât la joue.

La fille leva le bras et lui planta les ongles dans le visage, il tomba à terre.

5

Lorsque Kourei releva le visage, il poussa un cri d'horreur, se n'était pas du sang qui coulait de la joue de la gamine… C'était… Un liquide bleu….

Neyemu soupira.

« -Baka ! Comment ose-tu t'en prendre à un shinigami ? Je peux te tuer, tu sais ! »

Elle se calma, il avait dû croire que c'était les hommes de L. qui le suivait, c'était normal alors…

Elle passa une main sur sa joue et la plaie se referma.

Elle tomba à genoux et regardât le jeune homme à terre.

Elle sourit et lui tendit la main :

« Je m'appelle Neyemu, je suis ton shinigami ! »

Vu qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se reprochât du visage de l'adolescent. Mince ! Il saignait…

Elle avait plantée profondément ses ongles juste sous les yeux de l'enfant et le sang coulait à flots.

« Je suis désolée pour avant… Tu m'en veut pas, hein ? »

L'adolescent se releva, et se mit à prendre le chemin du retour.

La shinigami courait derrière.

« Et, attend Kourei ! Hé ! »

6

Kourei était rentré chez lui et avait stopper l'hémorragie en se pressant une vielle serviette sale sur le visage.

Il voyait bien dans les yeux de la gamine qu'elle était désolée de son comportement. Bien sûr, c'était aussi de sa faute : Ont ne brutalise pas une gamine, surtout si c'est un dieu de la mort !

Il partit d'un rire nerveux, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il avait dû s'endormir. Là, il retint de justesse un cri : La shinigami se tenait au dessus de lui !

Neyemu appliqua son index sur ses lèvres, elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Elle finit par décoller son index : « Tu t'est effondré sur le sol, t'es sur que ça va ? Tu dors par terre ? Vous êtes bizarre, vous, les humains…. »

Kourei se releva, il avait mal à la tête. Il se pencha pour voir si il n'y avait pas un cachet qui traînait sous le bureau.

« Tu cherche quoi ? Tes petites pilules vertes ? Je les aie jetées, je crois que ça s'appelle de la drogue, non ? »

Kourei se mit à hurler : « Comment tu ose ? Je fais ce que je veux de mes affaires, merde ! Et puis personne ne ta sonner ! Tu n'a qu'a le reprendre ce foutu cahier ! »

Neyemu se mite à pleurer, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire hurler dessus, surtout par un mortel.

Kourei passa sa main moite sur son front. Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour….

Il se rapprochât du shinigami et passa ses bras autour d'elle, essayant de la consoler.


	3. Adaptation

7

Neyemu avait commencée à s'habituer à Kourei, et surtout réciproquement.

Naturellement, la shinigami aurait aimée habiter une jolie maison, ou plutôt un palais, un magnifique palais, avec des tours immenses…

Mais elle était obligée de supporter ce taudis.

Elle observait attentivement la manière qu'avait Kourei d'utiliser le death note.

Il lui avait dit « Tu vois ? Je prend les criminel diffuser sur les chaînes les moins populaires, ceux dont Kira n'a pas conscience. Comme cela, tout retombe sur son dos ! J'agis dans l'ombre et je suis en sécurité ! »

Bien sûr, il ne l'était pas, L. avait déjà dû flairer que quelque chose de bizarre se passait, que même le grand Kira ne pouvait pas regarder 2 chaînes simultanément et donc en déduire qu'il y avait un deuxième Kira.

Elle l'avait beaucoup observé, donc, il était logique qu'il pense comme cela, elle en était même sure.

De plus, elle pouvait voir à l'espérance de vie de Kourei qu'il ne passerait pas sa vie en toute impunité.

Mais elle commençait à regretter d'avoir pris ce mortel, elle s'y attachait. Elle n'avait pas fait attention ni à son physique, ni à son caractère la première fois, mais elle commençait à trouver que, pour un mortel, il était mignon.

Il avait des cheveux comme le sable, blond, en casque, presque blanc, de beaux yeux vert et un beau visage ovale.

Et puis il était intelligent… Pour un humain.

Malgré cela, c'était encore un gamin, mais un gamin bien foutu…

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à des trucs comme ça, c'était un shinigami, même si elle ressemblait à une humaine, c'était une déesse de la mort. Elle repensa au roi des shinigami qui devait l'observer de là-haut, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse honneur. Elle ne voulait pas laisser penser qu'un shinigami de rang 6 s'était mieux débrouiller qu'elle.

8

Kourei secoua violemment sa tête. Il avait eu encore une pensée pornographique envers son shinigami.

C'est vrai, elle est pas mal foutue…

Elle avait de beaux cheveux indigo qui viraient au rouge sang quand elle était énervée, ce qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis leur rencontre.

Elle avait un joli petit visage rond et fin et d'immenses yeux bleus. Elle avait un corps tout fin, comme si elle était sous-alimentée, ce qui est stupide puisque les shinigami ne mange pas… Non ?

Elle portait une simple robe noire, qui ressemblait plus à une chemise de nuit qu'a une robe. La seule chose qui pouvait attirer le regard, c'était ses ongles : Des ongles bleu et long, très long. Environ 6 centimètres.

Elle devait le prendre pour un clodo avec son jean déchirer et son tee-shirt qui datait d'au moins sept ans….

En fait, pour une shinigami, elle était bien gâtée… Elle devait faire au moins du 95C, si elle portait un soutif, ce dont il doutait….

Il re-secoua la tête… Il était en manque, ses pilules lui manquaient et il venait encore de penser à se taper un dieu de la mort, il partit d'un fou rire.

9

Neyemu le dévisagea : « Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

Kourei pencha un peu plus la tête sur son death note « Rien, rien…. »

Neyemu se dit que s'il penchait encore un tout petit peu la tête, il allait avoir de l'encre sur le visage. Ce fut à son tour de rire.

Kourei se retourna.

« S'il-te plait, arrête ! J'ai pas réussi à entendre le nom du gars, là, à la télé »

Neyemu se pencha sur le petite boite.

« Le gars, là ? »

Elle pointa son index, le libre, qui n'était pas collé contre sa bouche contre l'écran.

« Il s'appelle Reiji Hidemi »

Kourei questionnât la gamine :

« Comment tu la sais ? »

Elle répondit, évasive « Les yeux.. »

-« Les yeux ? Quels yeux ? »

-« Les yeux, tu n'as pas lu la notice devant le death note ? »

-« Si, mais pas tout, y'en as au moins 80 page… »

-« C'était dans les première… »

-« Pas vu. »

Elle se laissa lourdement retomber sur le matelas :

« Les yeux de shinigamis, si tu veux les avoirs, tu dois passer un marcher avec le propriétaire du death note, moi, que tu me donne la moitié de ta vie restante en échange des yeux de shinigamis qui te permettent de voir le nom et l'espérance de vie des personnes juste en voyant leur visage… »

-« Pourquoi tu m'la pas dit plutôt ? »

-« Il ne te reste plus assez de temps pour que ce marcher m'intéresse… »

-« Quoi ? Ca veut dire que je vais bientôt crever ? »

Neyemu se leva du matelas.

« Je vais chercher des pommes… »

-« Attend ! Tu m'as pas répondu ! Je vais mourir dans combien de temps ? »


	4. BreakExplication De L'HistoireBreak

Tout d'abord : merci d'avoir lu et d'être parvenu jusqu'à là... Je sais, je suis optimiste…-°

Donc, tout d'abord le titre : « sonoaidani », je sais, ça sonne bizarre. C'est du japonais, ça veut dire « simultanément » au même put de moment, quoï…

Car l'histoire se déroule en même temps que l'original de death note et ont y retrouve quelques correspondance : Les 1500 agents du FBI fictifs qui devaient affoler Kira, etc.…

Les deux personnages principaux de death note sont cités régulièrement pour le moment.

Un peu plus tard, L. pourrait faire son apparition, mais il faudra être un peu patient…-

Le nom du personnage principal « Kourei » veut dire « conversation avec les mort »

Veut qu'il parle avec un shinigami, je trouvais que ça sonnait approprier…

« Neyemu » qui se prononce « Neyem' » puisque le « u » est silencieux en japonais, tout comme « Rem'/Remu » D'ailleurs c'est sur ce prénom que je me suis basée. Les shinigamis femelle finissant en « mu » dans le livre…

J'avais juste envie d'un prénom qui y ressemble et qui fasse vrai…--°

Pour l'instant, c'est tout. Les prénoms qui viendront ensuite vous seront expliqués au fur et as mesure…

--Non, Neyemu n'est pas tout as fait stupide elle est juste un peu… spécial. Tout comme Ryûku, mais en un peu moins. Et elle bêtifie assez.

J'ai voulue la faire un peu comme Misa-Misa, mais la dévotion en moins….

Si vous avez des questions à propos de l'histoire, j'y répondrait volontiers…. -


	5. Miaou

10

Devant son pc, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs regardait les « testament » écrit par des condamnes à mort :

Il lu :

Le

Sait

Tu

L

Que

Le

Dieu

De

La

Mort

………..

Il manquait une partie du message ?

Kira voulait certainement lui dire une chose… Elle devait avoir de l'importance…. Ou peut-être pas…

La façon dont le message avait été transmis ne fis que confirmer L. dans son raisonnement : Kira était intelligent, il ne pouvait pas provenir de la rue.

Il se pencha sur une liste de dossier, pris un crayon et raya le nom : Kourei Namikawa de la liste des suspects.

11

Neyemu avait passée l'après midi à chercher des pommes. Sous la forme qu'elle tenait, elle était solide, réelle et pouvait donc se faire passer pour humaine. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle savait ce que savaient les humains, par exemple que les pommes ne se trouvaient pas par terre.

Elle avait faite le tour du quartier, et elle avait finie par s'aventurer dans la ruelle marchande.

Elle s'approchât d'un stand de légumes, observa les pommes et tendis la main.

Une grosse dame l'interrompit : Ce sont les plus belles pommes du marché ! Vous n'en aurez pas de meilleurs ailleurs ! Elles valent… »

Elle n'u pas le temps de finir la phrase que l'enfant s'était enfuie, un panier des pommes dans les bras…

Elle s'appétait à rentrer chez elle, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, quelqu'un la suivait ? C'était mal ?

Elle se retourna vers l'inconnu.

« Bonjours ! »

L'homme fût un peu déconcerté.

« J'ai dit bonjours ! Vous n'êtes pas poli , vous, les humains ! »

Et elle reprit sa marche.

Elle avait lu le nom de l'humain, il s'appelait Harry Belle. C'était un nom bizarre, il ne devait pas être japonais…

Elle décida d'écrire son nom dans le death note en rentrant.

12

Kourei était plongé dans le travail fastidieux du meurtre. Depuis cinq heures du matin, il n'avait pas lâcher, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde son stylo. Son poignet avait commencé à enfler et le faisait se tordre de douleur, mais il continuait.

Si ont lui avait demandé pourquoi, il n'aurait pas sût répondre. Peut-être qu'il adorait l'adrénaline que l'ont retire de ce jeu ?

Lorsque la shinigami était partie, il avait trouver cela bizarre, normalement, ne devait t'il pas rester constamment avec le propriétaire de leur death note ?

Et puis pourquoi avait-elle refusé de lui dire la date de sa mort ? Etait-ce vrai qu'il allait bientôt mourir ?

Bah… C'était sûrement une farce de sa par, elle voulait certainement lui faire peur. Elle ne correspondait pas vraiment à un shinigami, ont aurait plutôt dit une gamine de cinq ans dans un corps de dix ans de plus…

Pourtant, il y avait ce sang, ce sang bleu, cela lui avait foutu la trouille… Maquillage ? Non, elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu prévoir qu'il l'attaquerait… Et puis sinon comment savait elle pour son nom ? Et même... Pour le death note ?

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Ca ne ressemblait pas à un shinigami, ça ne volait pas comme un shinigami, mais c'était probablement un shinigami…

Il fût tirer de ses réflexion par le bruit soudain d'une porte qui claque, suivi d'un hurlement traduisible par : « Je suis rentréééééééééééééééééé !! »

Kourei se retourna, Neyemu se tenait juste devant lui, un panier de pommes dans les bras.

Elle ne lui laissât pas le temps de se dire « Finit la tranquillité ! »

Elle continua : « Devine ce que j'ai trouvée dans les poubelles, Kourei-chan ! »

-« Un shinigami ? » Fit-il ironiquement

-« Tu te moque de moiiiii… »

-« Bon, alors t'a trouvé quoi ? Des ordures ? Un rat ? »

Kourei s'aperçut que ça bougeait dans le panier de pommes, il s'approcha.

Il rêvait ou le panier venait de faire « meeow » ?

-«Attend ! T'a pas ramener un chat sauvage au moins ? »

-« Nan, c'est plus petit ! »

Kourei se pris la tête dans les mains « Mais qui m'a foutu une shinigami pareiiiille…. »


	6. Arrestation

13

Neyemu souriait, elle était allongée sur le matelas de l'appartement de Kourei et caressait une petite boule de poils noire. Elle se mit à rire : La tête de Kourei lorsqu'il avait vu le chaton !

Tout ce déroulait excessivement bien, trop bien, même…

Selon son plan, ou plutôt celui de Ryûku qu'elle avait suivi à la lettre, elle était censée s'amuser, mais….

Il n'y avait pas de danger pour ceux qui agissent dans l'ombre…

Le plan de Kourei était d'attendre que Kira gagne contre L. et qu'il se découvre publiquement, à ce moment là, Kourei espérait tuer Kira et prendre le pouvoir… C'était lâche, mais tuer des gens dans leurs dos, sans jamais rien risquer ne l'était pas encore plus ?

Elle commençais vraiment à s'ennuyer, tellement qu'elle décidât de pousser violemment le chaton à côté d'elle, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Un gros pouf et un miaulement de douleur. La petite bête avait mal. Elle le ramenât contre elle et se mit à le caresser.

Pourquoi Kourei était si long ? Ce n'était pas que son visage lui manquait, non, certainement pas, mais… Elle était toute seule. A part cette bestiole qui ne pouvait pas parler, et qui ne supportait pas la douleur…

Elle avait vraiment envie de s'amuser, Ryûk, lui, était aux premières loges d'un combat où se jouait l'avenir de l'humanité, mais elle… Elle observait un assassin dans l'ombre qui jouerait le rôle d'usurpateur de trône dans quelques dizaines d'années, mais jusque là…

Peut-être valait t'il mieux reprendre tout de suite son death note et tuer Kourei ? Peut-être valait t'il mieux rentrer ?

Tout a coup, elle se redressa, elle avait horriblement mal à la poitrine. En tant que shinigami mi-humaine, elle ressentait lorsqu'un de ses aînés souffrait, ou dans le cas présent, mourrait.

Mais qui ?

Elle se recoucha, la douleur était partie. Le shinigami tombé…

Mais qui ?

Elle leva son regard au plafond et réprima un cri.

-« Ryûku espèce de… »

-« Content de te voir aussi »

Il se mit à rire

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déguiser comme ça ? »

-« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Elle regardât vers la porte : personne.

-« Raito est mort, c'est ça ? »

-« Ben…Non… »

-« Pff, alors il est dans le coin ? »

-« Plus ou moins… »

-« Comment ça plus ou moins ?! Il est là ou pas ? »

-« Il est partit en balade dans le quartier, c'est tout ! »

-« A cette heure-ci ? Sois sérieux !'

-«Il fait semblant d'enquêter sur l'affaire Kira, ton humain va se faire choper ! »

-«Sale menteur ! Contrairement au tien, il est beaucoup plus prudent ! »

-« Tu sais que tu était suivie ? »

-« Mince ! J'aurais du le tuer celui-là ! Heureusement que tu me le rappelle ! J'y vais… »

-« Trop tard… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ben, il est mort ! »

-« Dit, Ryûk', j'ai une dernière question. »

-« 'Fo que j'y aille… »

-« Qui est mort »

-« Jaelous. »

-« Quoi ? Lui ! C'est stupide… »

Elle se retourna, Ryûk' était partit… Bon vent !

Mais.. Pourquoi l'agent qui la suivait est il mort ? Et pourquoi à t'il dit que Kourei allait se faire choper ? De toute façon, c'était ce qu'elle voulait… Alors ? Pourquoi était-elle inquiète ?

Une voix résonna dans sa tête : Tu l'aimes…

Elle hurla « Non ! Plutôt crever ! »

14

Kourei avait eu envie de sortir, en fait, c'était plus parce qu'il s'imaginait être suivi que parce qu'il n'était pas sortit depuis plus de deux semaines.

Après avoir passé deux heures à tourner en rond, il regardât derrière lui : personne.

En fait, peut-être qu'il ne le voyait tout simplement pas, peut-être qu'il faisait trop sombre pour le voir ? De plus, il faisait nuit…

Ses pas l'avaient conduit vers le garage où était planqué son « fournisseur de pilules » habituel. Il n'en avait plus et ses mains tremblaient.

Il se mit à courir vers le lieu lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un. En se relevant, il remarquât que c'était un garçon de son âge. C'était donc lui son suiveur ? Ou tout simplement un autre drogué du système qui venait chercher sa dose ?

Il retourna sa tête vers la porte du garage : Il ne la voyait plus ! Une caisse de flic bloquait la vue… De flic ?!

Il se mit à courir lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui la voix du jeune homme : « Plus un geste ou je tire ! »

Il s'arrêta net. De toute façon, il était foutu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier que son arrestation soit lié à la came et non au death note sinon il était bon pour…

Il entendit une voix derrière lui « Echec et mat' Kourei »

Un policier arriva près du garçon : « C'est bon, Raito-san, ont s'occupe du reste… »

15

Neyemu s'inquiétait. D'après ce que lui avait dit Ryûku, Kourei allait se faire arrêter. Mais cela voudrait dire que le shinigami aurait donné des informations à Raito ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas et son intervention aurait gâché l'amusement auquel ils tenaient tant…

Cette idiot de Raito n'aurait pas trouver cela tout seul, bien sûr, il se serait rendu compte qu'ont l'accusait de crimes dont il n'était pas responsable. Mais il aurait pût mettre cela sur des causes naturelles ?

Non, c'était stupide, surtout vu le nombre de meurtre que ce baka de Kourei avait commis en si peu de temps. Tout était de sa faute….

Mais pourquoi Raito aurait cherché à donner une fin à l'affaire Kira si, comme elle le pensait, son but principal était de régner en dieu ? Pour endormir les soupçons de L. ? Non, ça ne collait pas, un faut Kira était stupide, un dieu refuse systématiquement que l'on crée des faut dieu…

Baka, Baka, Baka… Tous des Baka ces humains…

Elle vidât son esprit et se remit à réfléchir : Il se pouvait que Ryûku est informer Light qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres possesseur du death note dans le monde, ou tout simplement d'autres shinigamis, ce qui lui aurait permis cette déduction… Peut-être même qu'un autre Kira s'était présenté à lui et que…Que ? Elle ne se rappelait plus ou elle voulait en venir..

Ah, oui. Mais peut-être à t'il tout simplement compris par lui-même qu'un imbécile tuait lui aussi des criminels en se faisant passer pour lui et qu'il avait chercher à l'arrêter.

Mais s'il le tuait, cela attirerait l'attention de L. sur le mort et il retrouverait le death note, pire le peuple risquait de croire que le grand Kira tuai des innocents…

Alors il avait décidé de l'arrêter… Mais si Raito voulait l'arrêter, il faudrait un prétexte, non ?

Et si il ne voulait pas de fausses idoles ?

Il fallait trouver un autre prétexte pour l'arrêter, le neutraliser…

La drogue ! C'est interdit chez les humains, non ?

Neyemu secouât sa tête. De toute façon, il n'était pas encore intervenu. Mais c'était intéressant si elle avait prévue les actes du grand Kira à l'avance ?

En fait, si Ryûku était venu la voir, c'était que Raito était présent dans le coin… Alors, soit il préparait son plan... Soit… Soit il était déjà passer à l'acte…..


	7. Inquiètude

16

L. venait d'apprendre par Watari qu'un adolescent qui faisait partit des suspect venait d'être arrêté pour possession illégale de drogue et revente.

C'était à quoi cette affaire ressemblait le plus : A un trip dû à la drogue. C'était l'impression générale.

Il décidât tout de même de procéder à l'interrogatoire lui-même.

……………………………………………….

Kourei avait été embarqué au poste le plus proche. Il n'y avait presque plus de doute là-dessus, c'était pour la drogue qu'il venait d'être arrêté.

C'était ce stupide gamin. C'était certainement lui. Il avait dû s'arranger pour lui faire retomber la faute sur le dos.

Mais le seul qui pouvait faire ça, c'était Kira ? Cela voulait dire que le vrai Kira était un gamin ?

Car L. ne l'aurait jamais fait croire qu'il avait été arrêté pour une simple détention de drogue…

Merde ! Quelle galère ! Il avait le vrai Kira à ses trousses, et si jamais il possédait les yeux de shinigamis, il le ferait certainement mourir en prison, vu qu'il connaissait alors son identité….

Un garde arrivât dans la cellule : « Veuillez nous suivre en salle d'interrogatoire »

Kourei ne voulait pas.

…………………………………………………..

Par la caméra intégrée à son ordinateur, L. vit un policier traîner en salle d'interrogation un garçon plutôt « amocher ».

Le garçon s'assit sur la chaise, plutôt surpris de faire face à un ordinateur.

-«Bonjours, Namikawa-San » fit la voix métallique de l'ordinateur

« Vous êtes accuser d'avoir revendu illégalement de la poudre. Mais vous et moi savons exactement pourquoi vous avez réellement arrêter. Vous êtes Kira ! »

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur le visage de Kourei, il réprimât son sursaut, et tentât de nier.

L. était content de lui, cela avait produit exactement l'effet souhaité. Le fait qu'il cache sa surprise le rendait encore plus suspect.

Kourei réfléchit, vu qu'il n'avait plus le droit de garder le silence, et même l'obligation de parler, il fallait renvoyer la balle. De plus s'il se fiait à son raisonnement, c'était bien L. qu'il avait vu dans la rue alors… Si seulement il avait eu les yeux de shinigamis… Non, cela n'aurait servi à rien dans ces conditions…

« Eh ! T'est plutôt bien informer, le brun ! »

Raito était roux, mais avec l'éclairage, il ne l'avait pas vu. Il le croyait brun. Donc, L. était brun.

L. Sursauta. Comment s'avait t'il sa couleur de cheveux ?

Où l'avait t'il vu ?

Non, c'était du bluff, la plupart des japonais ont les cheveux brun foncés….

De plus, il avait fait une très grande erreur : Il avait affirmé. Il avait acquiescé. Il y avait maintenant des preuves !

«Vous n'êtes pas autoriser à parler ainsi, Namikawa-San. Cette impolitesse sera retenue contre vous. Malgré le fait que cela ne pourra plus augmenter votre peine. »

Kourei frissonna. Il venait de commettre une ultime erreur. Il était foutu.

Kira avait marquer « mort sur la chaise électrique » dans son cahier ?

Il fut pris d'un fou rire. Il se transforma en rire hystérique, il basculât de la chaise, sa tête heurta brutalement le sol.

17

Neyemu regarda la montre : 5h et demi du matin.

Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne fût pas rentré. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'était fait arrêter.

Elle se leva du matelas, faisait, au passage, tomber une petite boule de poils noirs qui y dormait, et marcha en direction du tiroir.

Elle ouvrit le petit tiroir du bureau et en sortit le death note. Elle le contempla quelques instants, l'effleura des doigts.

Si jamais elle n'avait pas demandée ce death note, si jamais elle ne levait pas lancer dans le monde des humains, rien de tout cela ne serait arriver. Rien ne se serait reproduit. Si elle avait obtenue le death note, c'était pour deux raisons. La première étant d'aller surveiller que Ryûk ne dévoile pas l'existence des shinigamis et la seconde était parce qu'elle avait toujours été LA préférée.

Elle savait qu'elle prenait des risques avec cette mission, elle savait qu'elle prenait CE risque…

D'un seul coup, elle ouvrit le death note. Une à une, elle se mit à arracher violemment les 90 pages de la notice.

Le cahier se tinta de bleu, elle s'était coupée le doigt, pas grave.

Elle parcoura des yeux le bureau. Elle prit un briquet qui y traînait. Elle compta intérieurement : 1, 2,3. Elle lança la flamme sur la pile de pages qui constituait la notice du death note. Kourei n'avait plus besoin de notice, de toute façon, maintenant, c'était elle, sa notice.

Elle prit un gros marqueur noir et se mit à gribouiller sur les lettres dorées de la couverture du cahier, pendant près de 30 minutes, elle recouvrit intégralement la couverture de marqueur noir et le rangea dans le tiroir.

Elle prit une bouteille de coca qui traînait et renversa le contenu sur ce qui restait de la notice du death note.

Plus de preuves Plus de danger.

Elle sourit, elle était fière d'elle.

18

Des coups résonnèrent contre la porte.

-« Police ! Ouvrez ! Perquisition ! »

L'un des deux agents fit remarquer que le comportement du premier était totalement stupide, vu qu'il n'y avait personne derrière la porte. Le gamin étant déjà en taule…

Vu que personne n'ouvrait, ils enfoncèrent la porte.

Ils sursautèrent.

Juste devant eux, se tenait une petite fille, une quinzaine, tout au plus, un petit chaton dans les bras.

Elle les dévisageait d'un regard apeuré, prête à pleurer…

Le premier agent lança un regard noir au second : Alors ? Il n'y a vraiment personne ! Hein ? Crétin !

Le second agent leva sa plaque : « -Désolé de vous déranger, mademoiselle, mais nous avons un permis de perquisition, le propriétaire de cet endroit est accuser d'avoir revendu de la drogue… Vous feriez mieux de sortir pendant que nous cherchons »

La gamine se mit à pleurer.

-«C'est… Pas… Vrai… Il.. Il ne ferait jamais.. une chose pareille… Kourei ne ferait jamais une chose pareil… »

Le premier policier prit la gamine dans ses bras : -« Allons, calmer vous, si il est innocent, ils vont certainement le relâcher… »

-« Je… Je veux aller, le voir, aller lui parler… »

-« Ont comprend... Je vais vous indiquer l'endroit où il est retenu. Mais veuillez nous décrétez votre identité et le motif de votre présence ici, d'abord… »

Là, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi… Elle hésita quelques secondes, faisant mine de pleurer.

-« Je… M'appelle Ney Lawliet… Je suis… La petite amie de Kourei… »

Le policier acquiesça. Il vérifierait cela au poste. Il lui donnât les indications pour se rendre au pénitencier.

…………………………………………………….

Neyem' claqua la porte d'entrée. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« Crétins ! »


	8. Manipulation

19

Kourei était allongé sur le banc froid de sa cellule.

Il ferma les yeux.

La scène se répétait inlassablement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Des mots sortaient de sa bouche : « Maman.. Papa... Nan…nan… »

Il revoyait le visage de ses parents, le visage hypocrite de sa mère : « Tu n'est pas notre fils »

Un cri qui déchira l'air.

Il s'était réveillé en sueur dans sa cellule.

Des pas dans le couloir : « Visite pour le dealer ! »

Il cligna des yeux, forme se dessinait dans l'ombre de sa cellule, Neyemu.

Elle avait l'air complètement affolée, des gouttes bleues coulaient de ses joues.

Il eut à peine le temps de se relever, ce qu'il regrettât aussi tôt.

D'un seul bond, la shinigami s'étalât de tout son poids sur lui.

Elle serras ses bras autour de lui et lui susurra dans l'oreille : -« Le possesseur du death note est au courant de ton existence, j'ai ramenée une feuille du death note, ne t'en sers qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, je vais essayer de te faire sortir de là, si jamais tu sors, tu ma rejoint à la Raburabu Shi, Raburabu Shi, pas un autres endroits. Tu ne te sers pas de la feuille. »

Elle lui glissa une feuille de papier dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Puis elle desserra son étreinte et regardât dans ses yeux.

Des larmes se mirent à y couler.

Elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

Kourei sentit une immense douleur au moment ou leurs lèvres se joingnèrent. Dans un réflexe, il l'a repoussa violemment.

Elle partit en courant.

20

Neyemu se tapa la paume de la main contre la tête.

Qu'elle idée stupide de l'embrasser ! Les shinigamis était incompatible avec les humains, alors pourquoi ? Kuso, cette douleur l'avait presque tuée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, un policier l'intercepta :

-« Vous êtes bien la petite amie de Kourei Namikawa ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Nous aurions quelques question à vous poser, veuillez nous suivre. »

Elle suivit le policier jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire.

Elle frissonna, c'était vraiment sinistre ! Le monde des shinigamis, à côté, faisait pâle figure…

Elle regarda la salle : Personne, mais un ordi.

Elle sourit, elle avait presque gagnée…

Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de l'ordinateur :

-« Bonjour Mr Coyle ! » Dit-elle

A côté, le détective avait dû avoir la surprise de sa vie…

-«Vous vous trompez. Je suis L. »

Elle l'interrompit :

-« Je ne me trompe jamais, Mr Deneuve. »

Le détective devait s'affoler devant le PC. !

-« Nous vous avons amenés ici parce que, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que nous soupçonnons mr. Namikawa d'être Kira. J'aimerais que vous répondiez à quelques questions pour nous… »

-« Je ne vous répondrait que si vous êtes en face de moi, mr. Law… »

Le détective l'interrompit à temps.

-« Watari ? »

Un homme sortit de l'ombre de la pièce.

« Emmenez-là à l'hôtel, si-vous plait, puisque c'est sa condition… »

21

L. faisait la grimace derrière son ordinateur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un perce le secret de ses pseudonymes. Et surtout celui de son identité qu'il gardait secrète depuis toutes ces années…

Si jamais cette fille était liée à Kira ou l'était… Il était vraiment en danger.

Des coups sur la porte lui signalèrent qu'elle était arrivée.

De derrière la porte, il entendit un bout de conversation :

-« Si, si, messieur Wammy, je trouve ce que vous faites fantastique… C'est vraiment merveilleux d'aider les orphelins. »

Elle connaissait aussi l'indenté de Watari !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la première chose qu'il vit, c'était une petite chose noire, par terre, qui vint se nicher sur ses pieds.

Ney' s'inclinat: -« Bonjour Mr. L., je suis contente de pouvoir vous rencontrer. »

Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Ney' le dépassa et alla s'installer sur un des fauteuils de l'hôtel, dans la même position que lui.

L. s'installa en face d'elle. Elle lui souriait.

-« Bon, venant en aux faits, puisque c'est ça qui vous intéresse, non ? »

L. hocha la tête.

« Vous vouliez me poser des questions, allez-y ! »

Il hésita quelques instants : -« Tout d'abord, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

-« Magie magie ! »

Elle partit d'un éclat de rire.

« Tu est trop prévisible, L. Oh… Cela te dérange si je te tutoie ? »

Elle se leva et prit le chaton qui essayait de grimper lui aussi dans un fauteuil dans les bras. Elle le déposa dans le creux que formait la position de L., après un moment d'égarement, le chaton se mit à escalader le sweet-shirt.

Il ne le repoussait pas, c'était encore un pas vers la victoire.

En fait, elle s'était mise en tête de libérer Kourei, pour je ne sait qu'elle raison, et cela l'amusait au plus au point. De plus, le détective ne devait pas totalement rester indifférent à la courte chemise de nuit qu'elle portait…

-« Vous avez des preuves qu'il est innocent ? »

Elle sortit de ses pensées.

-« Vous, vous en avez. Vous soupçonner déjà quelqu'un, non ? Et puis, les meurtres ne se sont pas arrêtés, non ? »

-« Mais suivant une hypothèse qu'il y a deux Kira ? »

Elle haussa les épaules –« Vous avez procédé à une perquisition, vous n'avez rien trouvez, sinon, je ne serait pas là. »

Le détective réfléchi à toute vitesse : Si jamais il était un deuxième Kira, ce serait dangereux de la laisser en liberté, si il ne l'était pas, c'était suspect de le surveiller ainsi.

De plus, la peine pour un dealer était d'a peu près deux ans de prison. Au bout de deux ans, il serait relâché et cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Le mieux serait de s'en débarrasser. Il l'avait déjà fait, de toute façon, sacrifier des prisonniers.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser d'un dealer, cela ferait louche, surtout si ce n'était pas le second Kira.

Le mieux, serait de faire en sorte qu'il soit tué accidentellement.

Lorsqu'un prisonnier s'évade, il y a 97 de chance qu'il soit tué dans le feu de l'action ?

Et puis il serait trop occupé à fuir pour s'occuper des meurtres…

-« D'accord. Il n'est probablement pas Kira. Je le ferais libérer, je le promets. »

Elle se leva et sortit. Le chaton avait dû la suivre car il n'était plus là.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi l'avait t'il laissée partir ainsi ? Alors qu'elle détenait maintenant son visage ?

Seule hypothèse possible : Elle l'avait hypnotisé…


	9. Echappatoir

22

Kourei tripotait la feuille de death note. Il mourrait d'envie de s'en servir.

Il avait envie de la prendre et d'y écrire les noms de tout ceux qu'il aurait pût voir.

Mais trois choses l'en empêchaient :

Il n'avait pas de stylo et ignorait si cela marchait avec autre chose que de l'encre. Imaginer qu'il y ait un truc chelou du genre : Celui qui écrit dans le death note avec du sang meurt ou le propriétaire du sang meure.

Il n'avait pas l'œil, donc, impossible de connaître les noms.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de désobéir à un dieu de la mort.

Pendant qu'ont y était. Cette shinigami… Elle était bizarre. Pourquoi l'avait t'elle embrassée ? Il l'avait lu, que les shinigamis n'ont pas le droit aux rapports, ni avec un humain, ni avec un autre shinigamis, même.

Elle avait pas lu les règles ou quoi ?

Maintenant, il commençais quand même à regretter de l'avoir pousser aussi fort. Peut-être avait-elle aussi ressentie la douleur ?

Peut-être même en bien plus intense ?

Ou peut-être que cette sale garce avait juste voulu lui faire mal, lui faire passer un message du genre : Regarde ! Je suis canon et bien foutu, mais tu peux même pas fantasmer sur moi ou tu meurs !

Elle était quand même bizarre.

Une douleur le fit sortir de ses pensées : il s'était coupé le doigt avec la feuille. Pas doué, le futur roi.

Mais il commençais a y douter.

Le vrai Kira connaissait le nom et le visage de l'usurpateur.

Et puis, même le grand L. était à ses trousses.

Il sursauta : Il venait d'entendre un gros bruit.

Il se leva du lit et approchât du mur.

Un trou, il y avait un gros trou dans le mur.

Il s'y aventura. Il était dehors !

Il était libre.

Il se mit en chemin pour retourner chez lui.

Il s'arrêta net : Il devait certainement y avoir des policiers, là-bas, c'était sûrement le premier endroit à être surveiller !

Raburabu Shi, ces mots lui revinrent en tête.

C'était quoi Raburabu Shi ?

Raburabu Shi, c'étais ce que lui avait dit Neyemu.

Mais cela voulait dire quoi ?

Raburabu Shi, en japonais, cela voulait dire Amoureux morts.

Amoureux morts, cela lui disait quelque chose.

Un truc en anglais…

Tout à coup, cela lui revint : Deux touristes anglais étaient mort en visitant un quartier miteux, ils s'étaient pris un mur dessus.

Cela l'avait fait rigoler à l'époque.

Comme il était en voyage de noce, ont avait surnommer ce quartier : Dead Lover's Lane, en souvenir du couple d'amoureux. Il avait trouvé cela débile.

Raburabu Shi Dead Lover's Lane.

C'était là où elle l'attendait.

Elle aurait pas pût choisir un meilleur endroit ?

Plus facile à trouver ? Pourquoi avait 'elle parler en coder ? Il n'y avait pas de...

Kourei devint tout rouge… Il y avait eu des caméras dans sa cellule ! Et quelqu'un au bout qui l'avait maté !

23

Neyemu s'endormait presque. Soyons d'accord : Les shinigamis n'ont pas besoin de dormir, donc, ils ne dorment pas.

Mais au bout de deux jours d'attente dans un quartier pourris, elle allait vraiment s'endormir.

Ou mourir d'ennuis, elle ne savait pas.

Lorsqu'elle vit un machin noir courir le long de la rue, elle sauta presque de joie.

Elle se leva et lui fit signe de la main, pour qu'il la voie.

Elle lui tendit son death note avant de faire une grimace de dégoût : Il était vraiment crade et puait.

Il n'y avait pas de douche en prison ou quoi ?

Elle essayât discrètement de lui faire remarquer qu'il attirerait l'attention, en sentant comme ça…

Elle lui tendit deux billets de train.

-« J'ai eu ça en tuant le contrôleur alors qu'il passait dans le coins. Il part dans deux jour, en attendant, je sais pas trop ce que tu vas faire.

Ah… J'oubliais, il avait aussi ça sur lui »

Elle lui tendit dix milles yens.

« Je sais pas combien ça fait, mais j'imagine que ta assez pour te payer un bain avec… »

Il lui sourit et empocha l'argent.

Alors qu'elle s'appétait à l'emmener vers le bain le plus proche, il lui posât la main sur l'épaule :

-« Ney Kun ? »

Elle se retourna.

« Pourquoi t'est aussi gentille ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

Il l'attira dans ses bras et essayât de la consoler, se demandant ce qui avait bien pût la mettre dans cet état.

24

Kourei était allé aux bains public, il y était même aller deux fois. Il avait acheté un sandwich et une pomme pour Neyemu.

Elle ne lui parlait plus trop et il se demandait se qu'il avait bien pût faire pour la blesser.

Le chaton se mit à miauler à côté de lui, encore cette sale bête.

Il lui donna les trois-quarts de son sandwich, de toute façon, il n'avait plus faim.

Le train devait partir dans l'après-midi, il n'avait pas oser lui demander où il allait.

De toute façon, plus loin il allait, plus il serait en sécurité.

Au Mexique, peut-être ? A Tahiti ?

Pas aux Etats-Unis c'était le pays qui collaborait le plus avec le japon pour l'affaire Kira.

Il se mit en route vers la gare, il avait quatre heures pour l'atteindre.

Neyemu le suivit, le chaton dans les bras. Toujours cet air triste dans son visage.

Il se demandait pourquoi. Il ne lui avait rien fait, pourtant… Cela avait un rapport avec le baiser ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'était un dieu de la mort, pas un humain. Elle ne devait même pas ressentir le dixième des sentiments humains.

Arriver à la gare, il regardât les horaires.

Voyons, le seul qui partait à cinq heures était destination…. Russie ?

Il faillit s'étouffer.

Il se retourna et empoigna la shinigami :

« Tu nous a pris un aller simple pour la Russie ? Mais t'est folle ! Ont va mourir de froid ! »


	10. L

25

Neyemu commençait à s'ennuyer, cela ne faisait pas une heure qu'ils avaient pris le train, mais il n'y avait strictement rien à faire.

En même temps, elle ne voulait pas faire grand-chose.

Elle était triste. Elle aurait tellement voulue qu'il ne la repousse pas, lors de ce baiser, cela lui avait fait tellement mal. C'était cela, qui lui avait fait le plus mal, maintenant, elle en était sur, la douleur de l'incompatibilité n'était presque rien à côté.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur les genoux de Kourei.

Après tout, n'étaient t'il pas officiellement amants ?

Sa pensée dérivât vers lui, uniquement lui, alors elle secouât sa tête : Amoureuse, la petite Ney' ? Jamais !

…………………………………………………….

De l'autre côté, les choses avaient vraiment empirées.

L. s'était menotté a Raito, pour pouvoir surveiller ses moindres faits et geste.

Raito avait voulu gagner la confiance de L. ainsi.

De plus, ils étaient tous les deux à la recherche d'un autre Kira.

L'un des suspect principaux était le père adoptif de Kourei : Reiji Namikawa.

Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer les soupçons de L. sur l'entreprise Yotsuba.

Bientôt Kira gagnerait et L. mourrait.

…………………………………………………….

Kourei était perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, il caressait distraitement les cheveux de Ney'.

Tout à coup, il sentit le corps de la shinigami se plier en deux. Elle avait mal.

-« Ney'-Kun, sa va ? »

Il s'affolât, la shinigamis avait de toute évidence mal.

Elle se mit à hurler de douleur.

Merde ! Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention des passagers sur eux !

«Ney' ! Sa va ? Calme-toi ! »

Le corps de la shinigami se détendit.

Elle releva son visage en direction de l'humain : -« Tout ce met en route » Dit-elle

……………………………………………………..

Ney' avait sentie un retraite de son énergie, et elle avait lutté de tout son corps pour ne pas redevenir shinigami, pour garder son apparence humaine.

La retraite d'énergie était simple : Un nouveau shinigami allait se créer.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas sous un bon angle : Si jamais un shinigami était crée, cela voulait dire qu'un shinigami venait de tuer un possesseur du death note… Kira ! Si Raito/Kira devenait shinigami, il y aurait quelques problèmes dans le monde….

26

Neyemu avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa forme humaine, elle passait le plus claire de son temps dans les toilettes du train, debout devant le miroir, à se dire : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutent, là-haut ? Il va falloir que j'y aille ! Je pourrait pas rester ici si un nouveau shinigamis se créer.

Mais je ne peux pas quitter le train comme ça, ça va paraître louche !

Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen…

Une douleur lui transperça le corps, cette fois, elle devait y aller, et merde pour les humains !

Elle tombât à genoux sur le carrelage des toilettes.

Respira un bon coup puis lâcha tout. Son corps redevint celui d'un shinigami. Elle déploya ses ailes et se dirigea vers le monde des shinigamis.

Arrivée, elle vit sur la terre moisie du lieu, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, un œuf, un oeuf immenses fait de plumes blanches.

Bien sûr, c'était magnifique, cela l'avait toujours été. Elle ferma les yeux : Quand elle venait de mourir, elle s'était aussi retrouvée dans cette œuf.

Ont s'y sent bien, comme avant la naissance.

Puis, d'un seul coup, les plumes s'ouvres et ont se retrouve entourer de monstres, un death note dans les main et des ailes noirs dans le dos…

Si un nouveau shinigamis se créerait, cela voulait dire qu'un autre shinigamis était mort, mourrait ou allait mourir.

Elle s'approcha de l'œuf. Elle avait toujours reçue et rassurer les nouveaux arrivants. Il ne fallait pas que cela soit différent cette fois-ci.

Les plumes s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, un bruit horrible lui sciât les oreilles.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle, lors de sa création.

La lumière blanche se dissipa, elle s'appétait à accueillir Raito.

Mais ce fut une toute autre personne qu'elle trouva, recroquevillé au milieu des plumes.

Elle s'approchât.

-« Bienvenu Eru-Chan »

Le garçon releva la tête.

-« Je m'appelle Ney', tu te rappelle ? »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux noirs, puis la peur se peignit sur ces traits :

-« Je… Je suis mort ! »

-« Oui, tout comme moi. La plupart des shinigamis ici étaient des humains… »

Elle rougit, il la dévisageait !

« Il ne faut pas que tu ait peur, tu vois, le cahier dans tes mains, il va falloir que tu l'utilise. Je pense que tu sais te servir d'un death note vu que tu est ici…. »

-« Mais… Je suis mort ? »

Neyemu s'approcha du garçon et lui caressa la joue :

-« Je t'ai dit oui, écoute, il faut que j'y aille. Maintenant que tu as les yeux, regarde bien mon possesseur du death note. Il y aura peut-être un détail qui te marquera… »

Elle rit et se jeta dans le monde des humains.

27

Kourei s'inquiétait, il n'avait pas revu Neyemu depuis… Trop longtemps pour ne pas s'inquiéter

Les passagers lui avaient dit qu'elle était allée aux toilettes.

Depuis maintenant une heure, il cognait comme un sourd sur la petite porte.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

-« Kourei Kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il se retournât. Ouf ! Elle était là. Il l'a prit dans les bras, il avait eu peur.

Elle se laissa faire, comme une poupée de porcelaine, à moitié brisée.

Elle avait peur que le nouveau shinigami refuse de tuer, et se laisse mourir. Pire, elle avait peur qu'il se sacrifie pour…

De toute façon, maintenant, il devait savoir.

Elle rendit son étreinte à Kourei avant de lui demander : -«Dit, Kourei Kun ? Tu savais que L. et toi vous aviez le même âge ? »

Kourei secoua la tête avant d'essayer de lui arracher le vrai nom de L. et de lui demander, si, par hasard, elle n'avait pas une photo de lui sur elle…

« Les passagers à destination de Moscou sont priés de décentre, merci d'avoir utiliser notre compagnie. »

!!

!Eru, c L en japo-franc : -- !

!L Ele Ere Eru (U non sonor)- !

!Je tenais juste à la préciser !-- !

!Bonne lecture !!-- !

!!


	11. Dispute

28

Ney s'endormait. Elle avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Kourei. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle commençait as être fatiguée. Déjà deux heures qu'elle était dans cette position, allongée sur le lit, la tête sur les cuisses de Kourei, sa main jouant avec les plis de la couverture.

C'était une chambre d'hôtel. Pas très luxueuse, mais bien plus que l'appartement de Kourei.

Elle sourit. Il avait enfin découvert que le death note pouvait servir à d'autre chose, comme faire mourir l'homme juste en face de soi pour lui piquer le portefeuille...

Elle émit un grognement, Kourei venait de bouger, sa position, sûrement inconfortable pour écrire, devait le gêner.

Elle leva ses yeux sur lui. Son visage s'était creusée, bien plus encore que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Depuis son arrivée en Russie, il avait cherché à se procurer des cracs et en avait trouvé. Il disait que cela l'aidait à tenir la pression.

Elle leva encore la tête et tendit la main. Tout en jouant avec le brouillard des lettres du nom du mortel, elle réfléchissait.

Sa durée de vie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de filer, elle lui échappait entre les doigts…

Il devait lui rester à peine un mois…

Elle eut un frisson.

Cela aurait été vraiment horrible d'être mortel, de voir sa vie le quitter.

Elle se demanda si L. avait deviné. C'était certainement le cas, maintenant…

Cela avait dû lui causer un choc.

29

Kourei se pencha sur Ney'.

-«Sa va ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'autre bout du lit, j'ai besoin de place. »

Il se replongea dans le death note.

Sa main se mit à trembler violemment, il éprouvait les premiers symptômes du manque.

« Ney' ! Tu m'écoute pas, merde ! Lève-toi ! Et tant que t'y est, passe-moi les pilules ! »

Ney' se releva. Elle le regardât vaguement.

« Tu devrait pas prendre ça, tu sais ! Et puis je suis pas ta bonne ! »

Kourei se mit à trembler, il lui fallait ses pilules tout de suite.

-« Va me les chercher putain ! »

Neyemu se leva, prit un étuis rouge sur une commode et les lui lança au visage.

-« Tu les veux ? Allez ! Bouffe ! T'es vraiment qu'un sale égoïste ! T'as intérêt à t'excuser, sinon… »

-« Sinon quoi ? »

Neyemu ravala ses larmes et sortit son death note.

Kourei rit. Il se leva du lit et lui fit face.

-« Va-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu-moi ! Tu-moi ! »

Il sortit les pilules de l'étui et tenta de les avaler. Mais il tremblait trop et elles tombèrent sur le sol.

Neyemu continua de pleurer, elle tenait son death note contre sa poitrine.

Entre ses sanglots, elle étouffait les mots « J'y arrive pas ! J'y… arrive…pas »

-« Tu fais pitié ! Franchement, tu fais pitié ! Si j'avais été un dieu de la mort, je m'en serait montrer digne, moi ! »

Il lui lança un « J'me barre » et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel.

30

Neyemu avait passée le restant de la nuit allongée sur le lit. De temps en temps, une larme bleue coulait le long de sa joue.

Elle caressait une petite boule noire qui s'était, elle endormit.

La haine lui remontât au visage. Quel salaud ! Il mérite de crever !

Ses doigts se tachèrent de sang et le chaton poussa un piaement.

Elle gémit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pût le tuer ? Juste avant, elle avait ressentit quelque chose, la même chose qui l'avait poussée à l'embrasser…

« Ney' est amoureuse-heu, Ney' est amoureuse-heu… »

Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

Bien sûr que non, elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était juste un mortel et elle n'en était plus un depuis plus de cent mille ans…

Quoique…

Non, elle ne l'aimait pas.

Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Elle sursauta : Elle n'avait pas le droit de tuer un possesseur du death note, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'y était pas arrivée !

« Elle l'aimait » Quelle absurdité !


	12. Remords

31

Kourei avait passé la nuit dans un bordel situé pas loin de l'hôtel.

C'était la première chose qu'il lui avait manquée. Hormis la drogue. Hormis Neyemu…

Il releva la tête du torse d'une des « filles » avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

La nana se réveillât : « Hé ! Tu me paies ? »

Kourei se pencha sur sa pile de vêtements, tira une feuille et un crayon de la poche de son pantalon.

-« Je te fais un cheque, sa te va ? »

Il déplia la feuille.

« A quelle nom, ma jolie ? »

-« Iona Ivanivich »

Il remit la feuille dans la poche de son pantalon et se mit en devoir de se rhabiller.

-« Hé ! Attend ! Le che… »

Elle s'arrêtât net. Du sang coulât le long de ses lèvres. Son souffle s'arrêtât. Elle suffoquait.

-« Au revoir ma belle ! »

……………………………………………………..

Une fois sortit, Kourei pensât tout d'abord à rentrer à l'hôtel, mais il se ravisa.

Le dieu de la mort hystérique allait encore piquer sa crise.

Elle à qu'a se barrer !

Il avait été impoli ? Peut-être… Mais en même temps, qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires !

Il avait perdu toute la nuit a essayer de combler la sensation de manque qu'elle avait crée en lui. C'est vrai qu'elle était pas mal foutue, réellement bandante, même. Mais… Mais même la nuit passée dans son bordel n'avait pas réussi à combler ce manque…

Il remua sa tête. Non, il n'était pas amoureux d'un dieu de la mort. Son attirance était purement basée sur le physique et le fait que, même en Russie, elle n'avait pas quittée sa chemise de nuit.

Elle le saoulait. Dire qu'il aurait tellement eu besoin des yeux de shinigamis !

Et cette… Salope ne voulait pas les lui filer. Alors que, normalement, elle y était obligée.

Obligée ! Justement ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui les file ! Comme ça il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle !

Alors qu'il allait rentrer à l'hôtel, son attention fût attirée par un pub.

32

Une journée entière était passée, les larmes de Neyemu avaient séchée.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle aurait due lui filer ses pilules, et puis c'est tout. C'était stupide de se disputer pour des broutilles alors qu'il lui restait si peu de temps à vivre.

Elle regrettait encore plus de l'avoir laissée partir. Elle voulait être là au moment de sa mort.

Pendant la journée, elle avait beaucoup réfléchie, vraiment beaucoup. Elle était maintenant persuadée qu'elle s'était attachée au mortel uniquement par intérêt. Elle tenait juste à savoir la façon dont les choses allaient évoluer et, éventuellement, de quelle façon il allait mourir. Elle ne savait plus comment elle avait fait pour se convaincre de cela, peut-être justement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'aimer.

Elle allumât la télévision. Un programme en russe était diffusé. Elle pianota sur la télécommande jusqu'à pouvoir mettre le sous-titre japonais. Elle s'était habituée à cette langue.

C'était un bulletin d'information.

La fille d'un chef de mafia russe non encore punit par Kira, présumée en fugue, venait d'être retrouvée, morte. Certainement une crise cardiaque. La « Russie » n'approuvant pas ce geste à décidée de faire appelle à L. pour retrouver Kira et se venger. L'Amérique, ayant reconnu Kira comme bienfaiteur, proteste. Les veilles rivalité reprenne de plein fouet.

Quand les humains arrêteront t'ils leurs stupidités ?

33

Kourei avait passé toute la journée dans le bar. Sa tête le tournait. Il commençais a se sentir mal. Il avait passé l'après midi à boire de la Vodka et à brailler avec les autres ivrognes du bar.

Il avait l'impression que ses idées devenaient plus claires.

Si jamais il se faisait attraper, il pourrait utiliser Neyemu comme bouclier. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, ou qu'elle éprouvait un sentiment similaire. Si elle lui sauvait la mise, elle risquait la mort. Mais il n'aurait aucun regret.

C'est vrai qu'elle était bien gaulée. Mais… N'importe quelle catin pourrait la remplacer… Non ?

Il se prit à hésiter…

Une douleur au niveau du ventre le sortit de sa réflexion, un liquide rouge dégoulinat le long de ses lèvres.

Sa tête lui tournait encore plus. Il tomba du tabouret.


	13. Punition

34

L. était assis sur le sol du monde des morts, il regardait vers le bas, dans le monde des humains, hésitants. Au bout de ses doigts pendait le death note, qu'il tenait de sa manière bien à lui.

Il sursauta. Une shinigamis volait dans sa direction, sortant du monde des humains.

Il sortit son regard du « trou » et regarda derrière lui.

-«Salut L. » Lui fit une voix familière.

Il dévisagea la shinigamis à l'apparence humaine.

-« Bonjour Ney'. »

-« Tu as réussi à te remettre du choc ? »

Elle rit.

Le détective rougit.

-« Oui, mais je ne me suis toujours pas habitué à ça. » Il désigna ses ailes noires.

« Pourquoi tu est là ? Tu n'est pas censée rester avec ton « humain » ? »

-« J'ai été convoquée, le roi des dieu de la mort veut discuter de mes enfreintes vis-à-vis de nos règles… »

Son sourire disparu.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se mit à voler vers le trône.

Lorsqu'elle regarda derrière elle, elle vit qu'il la suivait.

-«C'est gentil de ta part, mais tu ne pourra pas entrer ! »

-« Bonne chance alors… »

-« Merci, j'en aurai besoin… »

Ils arrivèrent à une sorte de pièce, assez petite. La porte en bois s'ouvrit et Ney' entra, mais elle se referma au nez de L.

Il colla son oreille contre la porte.

«Je suis désolée

Oui, j'avoue que je lui aie donnée le nom d'un mortel

Oui, j'ai commis des dégâts irréparables dans le monde des humains.

Non, je ne l'aime pas. Oui, je sais que c'est interdit.

Oui, je sais que j'ai de la chance d'être ta protégée… »

Un shinigami arriva derrière L.

-« Hé ! Tu sais que c'est interdit d'épier, même ici ? Ta pas encore tout compris le nouveau ! »

Lorsque L. lui exposa son inquiétude pour la shinigamis, le dieu de la mort éclata de rire :-« Il va certainement pas la tuer, 'fo pas t'inquiéter ! Si elle n'était pas sa préférée, elle serait déjà morte ! Il va pas la tuer maintenant ! »

L. sursauta. Ont entendait clairement, maintenant, les cris de douleur de la shinigami.

Il se rassit, impuissant.

35

Lorsqu'il était né au monde des shinigamis, cela avait été un tel choque… Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en apercevoir. Peut-être était t'elle blasée.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il revoyait très bien le visage de Light Yagami. Son sourire. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Non. Et rien n'était encore terminé, non, Raito, rien.

La douleur qui l'avait suivie après, il la ressentait encore. C'était comme si son corps entier se déchirait, ou plutôt comme s'il se déchirait de son corps…

Il avait l'impression de passer de l'autre côté du miroir.

Il ne voyait rien.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur avait en partie disparue.

En fait, le fait d'ouvrir les yeux ressemblait à faire cet acte dans un rêve. Ont sentait qu'ont ne le faisait pas réellement.

Et ça, ça faisait peur.

Il se trouvait sur un plancher en cristal. Il levât la tête, les étoiles. Des lumières brillantes. C'était magnifique. Il était dans l'espace.

Devant lui, la terre. Il se rapprocha. Il se cogna. Le cristal se soulevais et l'empêchait d'y retourner.

Saisit de panique, il se mit à le frapper. Mais l ne cassa pas. Il ressentit une énorme douleur au poignet par contre. Plus de retour vers le monde réel.

Alors, il chercha un autre chemin. Il y en avait un.

Il le descendit. Il était fin, et à chaque pas, il avait peur de tomber. Ce n'était pas un sentier normal. Il était sinueux. Enfin, pas vraiment. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une suite de dos d'âne.

A la fin du chemin, il se trouva face à un labyrinthe. C'était étrange dans ce lieu, mais il ressemblait à ceux de la terre, avec des buissons taillés. Du moins, de loin.

Lorsqu'il avança dedans, il se trouva face à deux chemins, au bout de chacun, des sortes d'hologrammes fonctionnaient. Il revoyait sa première enquête. Celle qui l'avait fait intégré la wammy's house. A quatre ans, il regardait le bulletin télévisuelle et il avait crié : c'est lui qui as fait le coup !

Il revoyait l'adolescent se faire arrêtée, tenté de s'enfuir et se faire tuer sur place.

Ecoeuré, il tourna la tête.

De l'autre côté, il voyait l'adolescent, un peu plus grand, un bébé dans les bras, une jeune femme l'enlaçant par derrière.

Il hésitât.

Pour la première fois, il regretta presque ses choix.

Mais ici, comment dire… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment réagir, c'était le subconscient qui travaillait.

Au bout d'un temps infini d'angoisse, il décida d'accepter ses choix. Il empruntât le chemin de gauche.

Tout le labyrinthe se résumait à cela. Les images mettaient ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Il se sentait mal.

Il sentait qu'il débouchait sur la fin.

Les dernières images qu'il vit lui arrachèrent un cri.

C'était l'image du monde.

D'un côté, ont entendait des cri, des hurlement de terreur, des coups de feux. Ont voyait des enfants qui imploraient grâce.

2coeuré, il détournât la tête. De l'autre côté, il voyait une statue géante sur la face du monde. Tout le monde se prosternait devant.

Cette statue… Elle représentait… Light.

Il courut dans le sens opposé. Son pied restât en suspens dans l'air, il tomba.

La chute s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Il se retrouvait dans une pièce, entièrement blanche. Derrière, il entendait des rires, des rires maléfiques.

Maintenant qu'il analysait cela, c'était évident qu'il étendait des shinigamis.

Il se recroquevillas sur lui-même, s'endormit. Les heures passèrent, ou si ont peux appeler cela des heures….

Il se réveillât en sursaut, la pièce blanche avait diminuée, elle se resserrait. De plus en plus.

Bientôt, il eut à peine la place de se tenir debout.

Il se recroquevillât. Sa dernière pensée fût pour Raito. C'était trop bête, il allait mourir comme ça…

Puis, la pièce s'était ré ouverte, comme un cocon de plumes et il s'était retrouvé là.

36

Il sortit de ses pensées. Ney' venait de sortir.

Elle titubait, son corps était encore agité de spasmes.

-« Ney', sa va ? »

Elle titubât quelques pas puis s'effondrât sur le sol.

Le shinigamis de tout à l'heure s'approcha.

-« Hé ben, merde… Il y a été fort… Si tu veux mon avis, c'est au moins du niveau 3… Elle a due faire pas mal de conneries, là, en bas… Enfin, elle est encore en vie… »

Le regard du détective se détourna de la shinigamis et retourna dans le monde des humains.

N.D.A. : J'ai piquée l'idée de l'après mort d'après une chanson de BlutEngel. La chanson Singing Dead Man, pour être précise. Je voulais voire si je pouvais écrire un truc à propos de cette chanson…


	14. Mal Au Coeur

37

Kourei était rentré à l'hôtel, en prenant le minimum de temps qu'il pouvait, de la façon qu'il pouvait.

Lorsqu'il était rentré un détail l'avait dégrisé d'un seul coup. C'était un détail, mais pour lui, c'était l'élément principal de la pièce qui manquait : Ney' avait disparue !

Après avoir passé 10 minutes à s'affoler, il s'était finalement endormi pour cuver un peu.

Depuis deux jours maintenant, depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait vu, à côté de lui, sur le lit, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

Elle non plus, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui parler.

Il avait honte de s'être disputé si stupidement avec elle. Et il n'arrivait plus à supporter les larmes de ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait de son regard mou et inexpressif.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Pour lui, la seule explication à son absence était qu'elle avait faite une fugue. Au bout de quelques jours, elle avait été forcée de revenir vers son death note…

C'était à tout cela qu'il pensait alors qu'elle était allongée à côté de lui dans le lit.

La couverture retraçait un corps humain parfaitement constitué. Ont aurait dit le corps d'un ange…

Elle était si belle, mais ce n'était qu'un corps, et son âme devait être celle d'un monstre.

Son regard glissa le long de la couverture. De son torse nu sur lequel reposait de beaux cheveux violets lisses et brillants. En descendant, ont voyait, malgré son dos, des seins blanc dépassés.

Kourei se demandât si les seins d'une shinigami seraient solides…

En descendant légèrement, ont voyait un dos légèrement rond, qui se continuait par une paires de fesses arrondies. Lorsque son regard glissa un peu, il remarqua que la couverture donnait l'impression que ses jambes ne finissaient pas…

Kourei secoua la tête. Hors de question ! Tout cela était la faute à cette putain de couverture trop moulante…

Il rapprocha son corps de celui de Neyemu qui semblait endormie.

Il déplaça doucement ses cheveux découvrant sa nuque et retint un cri : sur sa gorge, il y avait une énorme trace rouge qui contournait le coup, comme une marque de strangulation rouge sang !

38

Neyemu avait catégoriquement refusée d'expliquer à Kourei comment elle s'était faite « ça ».

Elle refusait tellement de lui avouer qu'elle avait souffert à cause de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Dès l'instant ou elle était rentrée, où elle avait posée à nouveau les yeux sur lui, ou il avait ouvert les siens, elle s'était demandée si cela en valait vraiment la peine. Et la réponse demeurait toujours incertaine au sein de son cœur.

Son cœur… Depuis si longtemps maintenant, elle avait mal au cœur. Depuis… Depuis la première fois qu'elle avait posée les yeux sur ce mortel, depuis la première fois qu'elle avait vue son espérance de vie, elle avait mal au cœur.

Ce n'était pas LA douleur, celle semblable au baiser, mais plutôt celle semblable au regret qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsque Jaelous était mort…

Nan, rien n'était comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Mais de là à lui sacrifier sa vie… Non, cela elle ne le ferai pas. Cela, il n'en était pas question. C'était la seule passerelle qui la retenait à sa vie d'avant.

Bien sûre, elle avait niée qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait mentie au roi des dieux de la mort… Mentie ? Non… Enfin…

A ! Elle ne savait plus !

S'inquiétait t'il pour elle ? Voulait t'il seulement d'elle comme bouclier ? Avait t'il eu peur pour elle lorsqu'il avait vu la marque ? Cette marque… Elle lui faisait toujours mal, c'était un « souvenir » du châtiment qu'elle avait reçue. Elle n'avait jamais été punie. Le dieu de la mort l'avait toujours préféré. Peut-être que… Lui en voulait t'il d'être tombée amoureuse d'un humain ? Non, c'était stupide.

Elle émit un gémissement.

Kourei, inquiet se rapprocha d'elle et voulu la prendre dans les bras.

Elle se dégagea, elle ne voulait pas de ça, pas tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre.

Kourei se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, et l'agrippât puis la ramena contre elle.

Il cherchait ses lèvres

Elle voulu lui échapper, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la repousse comme la dernière fois.

Kourei colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, se promettant de ne pas céder à la douleur.

Ney' entrouvrit sa bouche et y laissa entrer sa langue.

39

Une douleur atroce envahit Kourei, mais il ferma les yeux. Non, cette fois, il ne céderait pas, il se l'était promis. Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, il aurait toujours cette sensation de manque.

Il plissa les yeux. Le moment n'avait rien d'agréable, mais il était censé l'être. Alors il continuait, espérant, du moins que Ney' ne recevait pas le même niveau de douleur.

Ce fût Neyemu qui le repoussa le premier. Des larmes bleues coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues, elle avait mal.

Après que leurs lèvres se soient décollées, elle tomba à genoux, pleurant de douleur.

Kourei fit une grimace. Lui, il s'était déjà remis de cette douleur, mais elle ?

Il se baissa et voulut la prendre dans les bras.

Mais elle se débattit, ses yeux désormais pleins de colère :

-« Tu ne comprend donc pas !! Tu ne comprends pas !! Ca pourra jamais marcher entre nous ! Ca pourra pas, merde ! Espèce de… Espèce de… »

Elle s'étrangla dans un sanglot.


	15. Recherches

40

Ney' s'endormit par terrer. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait pas la place dans le lit, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de dormir dans le même lit que lui. Elle refusait d'être si proche de sa durée de vie…

Durée de vie : .38.12

Durée de vie : .38.11

Elle se mit en boule, refusant de regarder encore cette… Déception.

La tête la tournait. Elle frissonna. Il faisait froid et était fatiguée. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle étouffa un sanglot.

41

A son réveil, Kourei n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : Sa famille.

Le cauchemar, son cauchemar était revenu le hanter cette nuit.

Désormais, il voulait savoir, il voulait retrouver ses vrais parents. Peut-être avait t'il des frères et sœurs qui soutenaient sa vision des choses ?

Il sourit. Tans pis si cette idiote de Ney' lui avait fait entendre qu'il n'avait plus le temps, il voulait quand même !

C'était lui, c'était toujours sa tête de mule, le gamin pleurant parce que sa mère lui avait refusée un bonbon.

Il s'habillât rapidement et sortit. Il allait aller à la bibliothèque, mais il fût rattrapé.

Ney', toute essoufflée, le rattrapât :

-«Attend ! Attend ! Où tu vas ?! »

-« Passer quelques coups de fils ! »

-« Je viens avec toi ! »

-« Pas question ! »

-« Pas l'choix ! »

Kourei poussa un soupir de résignation : Il devait la supporter, alors ?

42

Ney' laissait glisser ses doigts sur les tranches des livres poussiéreux et usagés. Cela faisait depuis ce matin que Kourei alternait entre le téléphone de la bibliothèque, le vieux p.c., l'annuaire des pages jaunes et le livre des recensements…

Et dire que c'était déjà le soir !

Elle était déçue. Elle aurait pensée que Kourei aurait trouvé un autre moyen de dépenser le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, pas de le gâcher inutilement en se faisant du mal.

Et si jamais il retrouvait vraiment sa famille…

Elle se rapprocha de Kourei, occupé par le téléphone :

-« Comment ça, il n'y a pas de Lawliet au japon ?! Mais je rêve ?! Vous êtes une bande d'incapable ! »

Ah, alors il avait déjà retrouvé son nom de famille ?

Elle retira l'index qu'elle venait de poser sur ses lèvres et s'approcha de Kourei et l'enlaça par derrière. A ce moment là, il raccrochait et lui lança :

-« Lâche-moi, tu me gènes ! »

……………………………………………..

Il faisait à nouveau jour lorsque Kourei et Ney' étaient rentrés dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Elle était devenue un vrai bordel, mais Ney' évita d'en faire la remarque.

Kourei soupira :

-« J'imagine que tu veux que je te raconte ce que j'ai appris ? »

Ney' ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà comprise tout. Et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de détails lorsqu'il la coupa.

« Bon, je commence :

J'ai tout d'abord appelé les divers orphelinats du Kanto pour retrouver ma trace.

Je l'ai enfin retrouvé et là, je suis tombé sur deux détails en hurlant un peu sur le directeur :

Le premier, c'est que mon nom de famille est Lawliet.

Le second, c'est que lorsque l'on m'a trouvé, je n'était pas seul : Ont nous as trouvé sur le pas de la porte : Moi et mon frère jumeau, avec un mot contenant nos prénoms et notre nom.

Aucun employé n'a voulu rechercher nos parents.

A quatre ans, j'ai été adopté par les Namikawa. Mon jumeau, lui, a été transporté dans un autre orphelinat et j'ai perdu sa trace.

J'ai fait promettre au directeur de contacter ses connaissances pour pourvoir retrouver sa trace. »

Il sourit

« Au pire, ont peut toujours le manipuler…

Bon, donc, j'ai pus trouver ces deux éléments positif. Mais du côté des négatifs, il y en as plein : Mes deux parents son morts. Ma mère a été retrouvée près de l'orphelinat, raide morte, complètement gelée.

Mon père est mort de… devine ? Crise cardiaque !

Tu te rends compte ? De plus, il n'était pas sujet à ce genre de problèmes !

Cela veut dire que ma mère ou mon père possédait un death note !

De plus, j'en aie eut la confirmation lorsque j'ai téléphoné au commissaire chargé de l'enquête, ou plutôt de la procédure, puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à marquer.

Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé effectivement un cahier noir chez mes parents !

Alors, Ney' ? Tu en penses quoi ? Je suis génial d'avoir trouvé tout ça en une journée ? Hein ? »

Ney' dormait.


	16. Cri

43

Raito était dans le Q.G. Il tremblait de rage. Rien ! Toujours rien ! Toujours rien de ce petit emmerdeur qu'il croyait avoir décimé !

Bien sûr, pendant toutes ces années, il avait continué ses recherches, le faisant passer pour le deuxième Kira. Mais maintenant, le temps lui était compté. Il s'était déjà débarrassé de Mello et de toute son organisation et rien de ce petit connard !

Comment avait- t'il pût être aussi incompétent, lui, le dieu du nouveau monde ?

Misa se rapprocha de lui :

-« Téléphone, Raito Chéri ! »

-« Ta gueule ! »

Il en avait marre de cette gamine, il n'avait pas le temps de téléphoner…

-« Mais… C'est Mr.Roger… »

Kira lui arracha le téléphone des mains. Peut-être était-ce le nom de Near, suivit d'une photo qu'il avait à lui passé ?

Non, ce serait un coup de chance formidable, mais…

-« Allo ? Ici Mr. Roger de la Wammy's House. »

-« Ici L. »

-« Vous m'aviez bien dit de vous appeler au cas d'un événement bizarre, non ? Et bien figurer vous que j'ai reçu un appel de Russie, rein que ça, d'un garçon qui enquêtait sur L. »

-« Merci, au revoir !»

Raito raccrocha le téléphone, un rictus aux lèvres. Alors comme ça, il avait fait une erreur ?

C'est vrai, que la Russie était un des seuls endroits où il ne pouvait pas accéder facilement, et il avait réduit le niveau d'enquête là-bas…

44

Lorsque Ney' se réveillât, elle s'aperçu que Kourei pleurait, à l'autre bout du lit.

Trois jours avaient passés, depuis. Et Kourei avait appris beaucoup de chose sur sa famille. Des choses qu'elle lui avait cacher…

-« Tu… Tu le savais, hein ? »

-« Savais quoi, mon cœur ? »

Kourei hurla.

-« Que mes parents adoptifs ont étés tués, merde ! »

-« Je croyais que tu t'en fichais… »

-« Bien sûre que non, espèce de conne ! »

-« Je croyais que tu les détestais… »

Kourei éclata en sanglots.

Ney' se rapprocha de lui et tenta de le consoler. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'il prendrait des nouvelles de ses parents adoptifs…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au compte : .34.58

Plus que 21 heures…

45

Kourei allât décrocher le téléphone de la chambre qui sonnait depuis 10 minutes.

-« Allo ? »

-« Ici les renseignements d'état civile… Nous avons retrouvé la trace de votre frère jumeau… Il s'appelle… »

-« Quoi ?! »

Kourei laissât retombé le téléphone de stupeur.

Il sursauta. Des coups contre la porte, quelqu'un essayait de la défoncer !

Ney' se mit à pleurer.

.08.43

Kourei compris ce que cela signifiait. Il l'avait retrouvé, il était foutu !


	17. Quand Tout Devient Poussière

46

**« La nuit arrive et il n'y a plus rien à attendre, **

**Rien ne change et tout s'en est allé »**

Les coups s'intensifièrent, un point traversât la porte.

Kourei s'était réfugié au fond de la pièce. Il s'était plaqué contre le mur, dans un besoin instinctif de traverser le mur et de disparaître.

**« Pas d'éternité, plus d'espoir pour toi et moi, **

**Nous fermons nos yeux, et nous disparaissons... »**

Derrière il entendait les soldats hurler ;

-« Armée américaine ! Rendez-vous ! »

Ney' tomba à genou sur le sol, elle pleurait. Son corps se mit à trembler.

-« Non… Kourei… Pas maintenant… Kourei… Kourei !! »

**« Je n'aurais pas pu t'enlever ta douleur, **

**J'avais eu un prix à payer... »**

Elle ouvrit un cahier, son death note.

Les mains tremblantes, elle y écrivit :

« Raito Yagami

Dans 23 jour

Rappel ses troupes. Commet une série d'erreur. Meure le corps criblé de balles. »

Elle avait mal. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Elle sentait tout son corps lui échapper…

Tremblante, elle se relevât. Du sable glissait le long de sa chemise de nuit noire.

**« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, **

**Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire pleurer, »**

Elle titubât jusqu'à Kourei.

Elle trébuchât, mais il la rattrapa.

Kourei la serra dans ses bras.

-« Ney' ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ney ! Ney ! »

Une larme bleue coula le long de la joue de Ney' et tomba sur l'avant-bras de Kourei.

**« Je n'aurais pas pu supporter ta douleur intérieure, **

**Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser mourir... »**

Du sable, tout devenait sable. Elle avait mal, mais Kourei ne comprenait rien à ses gémissements.

-« Ney' ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, merde ! »

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

**« Prends-moi dans tes bras pour la dernière fois, **

**Ne me laisse pas mourir, ce soir... « **

47

De l'autre côté de la porte, ont pouvait entendre :

-« Quoi ? Comment ça, ont s'est trompé de cible ! Incapable ! Ont risque une guerre à cause d'un pays de merde comme le votre !! »

-« Sergent, ont s'en va ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais ont allai l'attraper ! Ont y était presque ! »

Un coup de feu.

Kourei ne sursauta pas. Il était loin maintenant. Serrée contre lui, seul subsistait la robe de nuit noire au milieu d'un tas de sable.

Kourei la serrai contre lui. Il ne se préoccupait plus de sa respiration qui était quasiment coupé, il ne se préoccupait plus du meurtre ayant lieu derrière lui.

Il était loin maintenant, le temps où il vivait avec ses parents adoptifs. Il était loin maintenant le temps où elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Cette douleur, tout était si loin…

48

-« Vous attrapez-le ! Aller ! Bande de fainéant ! »

Kourei n'avait pas enregistré la phrase. Il n'avait pas non plus enregistré lorsque les soldats l'avaient forcé à se relever par son col. Il n'avait pas enregistré lorsque le pistolet s'était posé contre sa tête. Ces menaces, il ne les avait pas enregistré non plus.

Il ne s'était pas débattu. Et seul le fait qu'ont est voulu lui arracher la robe, dans le cars de police, l'avait fait se révolté.

Il s'était presque battu, avait griffé et mordu, pour garder cette robe contre lui.

Ney' devait encore être à l'intérieur, elle n'avait pas disparue…

Maintenant, dans cette cellule, tout ce qui subsistait dans son esprit était un morceau noir de tissu qu'il tenait dans ses mains, le reste lui avait été arraché…

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Des larmes injectées de sang, mais pas bleue… Elles ne seraient jamais bleues…

Il ne se débattit pas lorsqu'il traversât le couloir de la mort. Ni quand il entra dans la chambre d'exécution…

Pan

Le sang rouge qui s'écoulait sur le sol.

Dans tout ce noir, il voyait Ney', petite gamine aux cheveux violets, qui rigolait.

Elle était près d'elle, elle ne l'avait jamais quittée…

Pas de labyrinthe pour eux, seulement la mort, le vide.

Mais elle serait avec lui, elle le lui promit.

Ses doigts effleurèrent son visage….

**« Je souhaite pouvoir encore mourir avec toi **

**Et je souhaite pouvoir encore mourir dans tes bras **

**Je veux mourir avec toi »**

!!

!Chansons BlutEngel :!

!No Eternity!!

!Die With You!!

!!


	18. Epilogue : Le Monde Est Pourrit

49

Là-haut, dans le monde des shinigamis, L. était triste.

S'il avait eu une vraie famille, ne serais-ce que l'espace d'un instant, il l'avait perdu.

Plus de représentant des Lawliet dans le monde, leur lignée s'était éteinte…

Tout ce qui avait jamais représenter sa famille disparaissait : Le seul ami qu'il n'eut jamais eu, Light allait mourir et était responsable de sa mort, Mello, celui qu'il avait considéré comme son petit frère était mort, Watari… Et maintenant Kourei…

Le seul espoir résidait en Near alors…

Une larme bleue coulât le long de sa joue.

Near allai réussir ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il allait capturer Kira.

C'était tout son monde qui tombait en ruine…

En fait, Raito avait raison : Le monde est pourrit !


End file.
